


Ship Happens

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e13 It's Good to Be King, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: Two men stuck in a ship together, etcetera...





	Ship Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/gifts).



> Feels to eilidh17 for the beta and strg8g33k for the encouragement. <3
> 
> Written for theemdash in the XIV Jack/Daniel Ficathon under the following conditions:  
> Requirement (#1): Season 8  
> Requirement (#2): Jack is totally in love with Daniel, but is in charge of the SGC.  
> Optional Request: In a recent rewatch, I noticed Daniel is basically the 2IC during Season 8—lots of walk-and-talks with Jack. I'd love a fic that explores and acknowledges that dynamic and its difficulties. And/or has an off-world mission Jack has to go on. ;)

Inky blackness with its little twinkling sparks of light and life stare back at Jack through the view screen. Earth is out there, somewhere, with its responsibilities, taxes, and an empty bed. Jack suspects his internalised maudlin dramatics are running rampant in his old-er age. The time ship seems to somehow sense his mood and gives a slight shudder.

“Jack?” Daniel questions, sitting up straighter in the passenger seat.

Jack glowers at the ship in response. “Temperamental old bugger,” he murmurs under his breath.

He pretends not to hear Daniel’s muffled snort.

It was his fault after all that they found themselves in their current situation. The situation being them aboard the time ship, flying her across the galaxy from Maybourne’s planet, back to Earth. Oh, Daniel had been his conscience for years now, but since becoming The Man, Daniel had quickly become his right hand… man as well. 

***

What was it Daniel had said? “You are the most qualified man on Earth to fly the ship, Jack.”

“Yes, through the gate. Carter said it’s supposed to…” Jack had made a flying motion with his hand.

“Of course, but what if it gets stuck *in* the gate? Or you aren’t able to get it out of the gate room with the ramp, and the guns, and all those Marines… watching…”

Jack had narrowed his eyes. “Flying this thing home will take at least a week, what about the SGC?”

“Oh, I’m sure Sam could keep things running smoothly, SG-1 could stand down for that time, there’s plenty to keep me, um… us, busy.” Daniel’s sweet smile had been sexy, smouldering, and completely insincere. 

Jack had blinked away all sorts of thoughts about Daniel’s Cheshire grin, and gave a sage nod. “I suppose you’ve got a point, Daniel. I certainly wouldn’t like to explain a ship wedged in and an inactive gate to my superiors. And, with SG-1 on stand down, you’ll be free to accompany me on the ride home.” Jack’s leer had outmatched Daniel’s as his jaw had dropped. 

***

“Are we there yeeeet?” Daniel sing-songs, restlessly leaning back in his seat.

“Don’t make me turn this thing around, young man!” Jack’s mock growl is met with a tongue-poking. “This was your idea, bucko.”

Daniel sits himself up straighter. “Yes, but the idea was for you to be here, spacemanning it up, relaxing away from duties and Goa’ulds, kinda like fishing in its monotonous…” his mind wanders before finishing his words, “And for me to be cataloguing those implements SG-6 found last week on 576!”

Jack smirks. “They’re alien wangs, Daniel. Stone alien wangs, beautifully carved mind you, by some very talented yet very extinct alien race.”

A huff is Daniel’s reply.

“We live in a rather phallocentric galaxy…” Jack muses, more to get a rise out of Daniel than anything. “Big honkin’ space guns, ships sliding through gates… really makes you think…”

“Is that what that slow grinding sound is?”

Jack’s tongue makes an appearance also. Man, he’d missed this.

“So you really thought I’d enjoy a little quiet jaunt through the stars?”

“You’ve been looking a little…”

“Don’t say old.”

“…tired, lately,” Daniel finishes.

“Well, you did recently take the Prometheus for a joyride with your new girlfriend.”

“Jealous?” Daniel smirks.

The time ship jerks suddenly. “What was that?!”

Jack closes his eyes and focuses on steadying the ship. Just what he needs, a flying box projecting his emotions. “Maybe,” he exhales.

“Jack?”

Jack remains still, eyes closed, and doesn’t notice Daniel rise silently from the passenger seat.

“Jack… what?” 

Daniel’s voice, closer than Jack expects, makes the time ship shudder.

“I’m trying to find the damn autopilot,” Jack says through gritted teeth.

A light behind his eyelids makes Jack look up at the display now splashed across the view screen. “Ah!”

The ship calms as the autopilot is engaged and Jack ducks his head. Of course The Conversation was going to happen between them on a tiny ancient spaceship floating in the middle of the Milky Way, which neither could escape from.

A slight weight on his shoulder makes Jack turn to find Daniel’s forehead resting against him. “Daniel,” he breathes into the soft locks.

Daniel’s blue eyes are enhanced by the heads-up display, its light reflecting in his wide eyes that lift to stare right into Jack’s own.

Jack swallows, “I…” and has no idea what to say.

Daniel’s gaze softens and he shakes his head minutely with a smile. Jack and words aren’t on the best of terms, especially in times like these. That’s ok, Daniel has become quite proficient in Jack. Daniel tilts his head to let his nose brush gently against Jack’s. 

Little sparks of energy skitter across Jack’s skin from the touch. Daniel is one brave little bastard, he thinks before closing the distance between their slightly parted lips. It’s chaste as kisses go, a melding of the familiar and the new as they learn each other again.

The time ship hums.

Daniel tries to speak against Jack’s lips, “Mmph, I thought you said it was on autopilot?”

Jack glares at the controls. “It is, I mean, it says it is, right?” The heads-up display is squiggles to Jack, but he knows in his mind what it says.

“Ipse moderãrĩ nãvigãtiõ…” _self-regulating navigation_ , Daniel translates to himself. “Yup.”

“Maybe it still maintains a connection to…” Jack makes a vague gesture towards his head before claiming Daniels lips again, and makes to rise from the pilot’s seat. 

“I’ll have to be gentle with you then.” Daniel steps backwards, guiding Jack into the back of the ship.

“Like hell you will.” Jack lets himself be pressed against a bulkhead. His slumped posture gives Daniel the height to reach his mouth once more and crowd closer. Hands skim along his waistline and deftly pull the black t-shirt from his BDU pants. Once removed, the shirt ends up hanging from the time device, but neither notice as they consume one another. Jack’s pants are half way down his legs and his hair sticks up at all sorts of angles due to Daniel’s fingers. How come he is the only one undressed here? Jack reaches for Daniel’s shirt and Daniel allows him to remove it before trailing kisses and nips down Jacks neck and chest. “I am going to put you over that time device and open you so slowly.” Jack’s knees buckle at Daniel’s words, and he tries really hard not to think of back entrances lest he inadvertently open the rear hatch of the ship. Daniel pulls Jack with him once again, and swings them around so that Jack is facing the time device that sits in its centre.

Jack’s hands hover over the device as if to brace himself. “We’re absolutely sure Carter disconnected this thing?”

Daniel’s voice is hot and moist in his ear. “It’s not glowing, I’d say we’re safe.” His palm in the middle of Jack’s back signals him to bend forward.

Jack submits, feeling the solid surface of it beneath the shirt across his belly. “I’m just saying, if we get back to Earth and everyone’s evolved two heads or something…”

“Your pillow talk sucks.”

Jack adjusts himself slightly on the time device, trying to get comfortable. “And me without a pillow…”

“Shut up, Jack.” Daniel’s voice comes from lower behind him and Jack feels his ass cheeks part and the tepid air of the ship kiss his now exposed entrance.

“Oh, hell!” being exposed to Daniel like this feels so freeing compared to every other aspect of his life. He lets go of it all for this brief moment and gives Daniel the lead. 

“Been there, done that,” Daniel sing-songs once more, and gives Jack’s hole the lightest of touches with his tongue.

Jack groans, his body languid with pleasure, taking whatever Daniel wants to give. The ship hums a lazy rhythm also. “Temperamental old bugger.” Daniel’s lips caress Jack’s ass.

“Easy,” Jack growls.

Daniel keeps his tongue rigid this time and makes spearing motions at the centre of Jack’s pucker. It twitches in response, flexing open enough for Daniel to get inside. Jack growls for an entirely different reason, and tries to stop the minute thrusting of his hips between the device and Daniel’s ministrations. “Here’s where I say something about cunning lingu-oh!” Daniel’s tongue thrusts sharply, opening Jack further, and his massages the mounds of flesh on either side.

“Oh, fuck, Daniel…” Jack reaches back with one hand and manages to find a few strands of Daniel’s hair to touch. 

“No lube.” Daniel’s thumb hooks at Jack’s opening, stretching him further.

“Rain check.”

Daniel groans this time and tries to concentrate on the idiomatic evolution of the term from 1800’s American baseball terminology, because the idea that Jack would want to take things that far is simply mind-blowing. He slips his index finger into his mouth, coating it with enough saliva before he presses it against Jack once more. It slides in easy enough and he immediately feels around for the little nub hidden within. Meanwhile, his other hand rubs against his own cock to relieve the pressure and need to slide himself deep into the man lying prostrate before him.

Jack and the ship shudder in unison as Daniel finds what he is looking for. The vibration nearly sets Daniel off and he pulls at himself a few more times.

Jack widens his legs a little further, completely open to Daniel. “I need you.”

They are connected in such an intimate way already, but Daniel understands Jack’s need for closeness. He rises from his kneeled position, letting his own pants fall down around his legs and shuffles closer to Jack’s body, folding himself gently around the man before him. He laves at Jack’s shoulder with his tongue, and brings an arm around him to bring him into a more upright position.

“Daniel…” Jack’s voice sounds almost lost. 

“I’ve got you,” Daniel responds, holding Jack tight against him. 

The finger inside Jack moves slowly once again, continuing to stroke his prostate, and Daniel’s cock nudges his perineum. The added stimulation and intimacy of their embrace soon prove too much for either man and they come almost in unison, spilling together against the ancient device. This time the ship goes dark for a moment and the lights go out, before a brilliant whiteness explodes and dies outside the front view screen. In its place a single drone seemingly hangs in space before it collides with the front of the ship. The limp, octopus-like drone slides slowly along the view screen until it disappears alongside the ship. Momentarily surprised out of their shared orgasms and deprived of an immediate afterglow, Jack turns his head from the front of the ship and takes a slow, deep breath.

“I swear, that’s never happened to me before.” 

Daniel snorts into the back of Jack’s neck.


End file.
